


Parody…THAT PARODIES PARODIES

by 1_year_too_old_Egg_Nogg (Noella7819)



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Parody, Rape, Robin Good Verse, Sadism, look at the archive warnings its awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella7819/pseuds/1_year_too_old_Egg_Nogg
Summary: Zucchino…FAKKS TOMATE…Is smut contains rap don’t like don’t red!!! Xixixixixi





	Parody…THAT PARODIES PARODIES

**Author's Note:**

> I liedd... this does not contain rap music… am sorry…

Robin… so handsomme…. Hdsafashdfijdfaj

The Sheriff thought as Robin VeryVeryGoodAh flipped off the window into the dorkness.

Hot Zucchino… whose name was Prince John… saw the Sheriff’s loooooooooooonging eyeyeyeyeyes….. staringring into the windowdow…. And… was… angerey…

His face turned into Christian Grey’s face… but it was zucchini… and it was way hotter than the character from the awful book…… that had hula dancing in sec senenes... in other words completely unlike the human’s face….

And he saiddd…..

“INTO THE DUNGEON OF DES(se)PAIR(x) WITH YOU!!!”

To the Sheriff…

The tomate gasped…

But he was not… that surprisedd… because… ever since the day that the zucchino… said that his skin was so smooooooth… he knew that such a day was gonna dawn on himmm…. 

BUT WAI SO FASTT???

Of course… It was because… Prince John was jelly… he thinks his waifu is gonna run away with the cuke whose name was Robbin’ Good… and leave him a cuc… his head already felt greener… even if he was already a green vegetable… that tastes very good when stir-fried…

And so… Sheriff… was stripped(ooo), washed(000), and handcuffed (WHAT THEY HAVE NO HANDS HOW IS HE HANDCUFFED asked the audience… and Tom Grap… because he was somehow 18 and he can read about this stuff…butt are U 18??? If not gett outtttt… this is your last chance… And then the author says… kink… to the audience… but they refuse… and the author was kiked outt….jk the awful story continues) and sent to the Dungeon of Des(S)pair(M)(OOO). The Sheriff cried and sobbed… til nite fell… on everyone… but no one cried helpp…

The huge handsome h….Zucchini came into the dungeon… he was horny… for tomato butt… but also tomato tears and tomato moans… he was so hard… both his body and his heart… ready to shove himself into the cute tomate… 

Since his heart is hard… he decides to hab some fun with the tomate…

“You little SLUTE!!! I no fakk you for a few days… AND YOU GO OOGLE AT OTHER MEN???”

He says as he whipps the tomate.

The tomate cried, tears gushing out of his eyes… “AM SORRY!!!”

The Zucchino narrowed his licensed, Big-Idea Vegetable eyes… if he hasn’t done anything with the cuke the tomate would have said “ I DIDN’T!!!”… but what he said was “SORRY!!!” Insteadd… so… he must have done so much more with the cucumber… he could almost picture the cutecumber fakking the cutemate… and them both moaning with pleasure-

“DO I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY REMIND WHO YOU BELONG TO???”

He raised up his thingy in his non-exsistant hand… it wasss… AN IRON BRAND!!!! that was cold. BUT THE IDEA OF BURNED SKIN THAT FORMED A SCAR THAT LOOKS LIKE HIS NAME ON THE TOMATE’S SKIN MADE HIM EVEN HARDDerrrrR…

“NO NO NO PLEASE DON’T!!!” The tomate cried as the brand touched his sensitive tomatobod…

Prince John loved his pleading, so he sloooooooowly ran the brand across the roundmato’s body.

"AAAAAAAHHHAAAAAA" The tomate moaned.

And then... Prince John... lifted the Sheriff with his invisible arms onto himself... and... forced his invisible hard thingy into the tomate's invisible hole thingy... this is important... sax ed... for fresh vegetebles... and started to fakk him... while saying things like:

"Your invisible pusspuss is so soft... and tite..."

...And so on... bc... I have no idea how to convey the dirty talk from my lang... to Englessss...

After he was done... he squirted his seeds into the tomate... and left him to cry with all the marks on his bod... in the dungeon...


End file.
